Simplify the expression. $(-3q+2)(-4q+6)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-3q+2}$ onto the ${-4q}$ and ${6}$ $ = {-4q}({-3q+2}) + {6}({-3q+2})$ Then distribute the ${-4q}.$ $ = ({-4q} \times {-3q}) + ({-4q} \times {2}) + {6}({-3q+2})$ $ = 12q^{2} - 8q + {6}({-3q+2})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = 12q^{2} - 8q + ({6} \times {-3q}) + ({6} \times {2})$ $ = 12q^{2} - 8q - 18q + 12$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12q^{2} - 26q + 12$